


Thinking Back On It Now

by KannieMaryam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannieMaryam/pseuds/KannieMaryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little while ago we'd never have thought to even talk to each other much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Back On It Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladytiresias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladytiresias/gifts).



you never thought about it before, neither of you would have. It was strange to think that you hadn't bothered to talk to each other before, the time that could have been spent just like this wasted with thinking about the boys that didn't bother thinking about you in return. Who ever coined that cats and fish don't mix was probably a lousy  troll, we get along just fine. If it weren't for that whole sprite experience we would have been hissing out on something reely genuine heehee.

<http://imgur.com/yiA5lzM>

**Author's Note:**

> u.u hand cramps are worth this


End file.
